Cruel Punishment
by Ma'tel
Summary: The avengers took down Loki, but it is up to Asgardians to deal with his punishment. Thor to be exact, but is Loki really the only one suffering?
1. Chapter 1

**(Note) Sorry to say the story is unfished as it, but I don't know if I should go on or not**

Standing outside the secured doors that held the one and only, God of Mischief, Thor stood for once not the brazen man he was, but a quiet, still stone of muscle as he observed the door like it were some trickery of the mind. Shoulders uneven as the Mjolnir held an uncharacteristic heaviness to his hand, he waded within the silence of the hall, the guards having unobservant presence. One would think by Thor's expression that he was simply confused and yielding to the matter of what must be done. But the real case of what was happening between the gears of his brain was only expressive by the nature outside.

Furious billowing winds attacked wall after another, letting screeching mixtures out as the fury of the storm howled against the grooves of the land and what dare stand before it. Dark and obscure clouds were kept at stir with emotional fuel. Repetitive claps of thunder keeping the realm to deafening thuds that shook ever brick and stone; lightning that shot and let the sky become stark with constant illumination. Thor took a soft breath as he let his fingers curl, the Mjolnir wasn't the only thing he was holding. In the other hand a wrapped substance was clutched heavily, blue sparked eyes darkening as his thoughts became concentrated.

In the time that has passed, a month had gone by since the chaos on earth, and it had taken such time for the Allfather to discuss what Loki's punishment was to be. Finally to this day it was settled on not only the punishment, but who would carry it out, for only one person could make such actions have the true effect it needed. Thor had been horror stricken to be given the job, but he had obedience to pay and now the God of Thunder stood outside his brother cell.

.: - - - - - :.

The contemplating mask having fallen the moment Thor heard the door close behind him, the god looked onto his brother, deep sea eyes a whirlwind, mimicking with the storm outside as the depths were ruled over and conducted with the reins of betrayal and turmoil.

His legs sprawled to the floor, back flat into the wall and neck drawn up and softly to the side so his cheek hung into the steel format, Loki sat with a tired frame, arms limply in front of him and paired under his shackles they still felt cautious to keep him in, with the continuous visits from dearest Thor that were always filled with silent staring and unfocused eyes, then him leaving. Today's approach would have not been different except for the horse broken words that finally sat in the air of his cell.

"At least look at me."

Loki wasn't sure if it was the tired whim in him or just the sudden change in the routine that made his eyes flicker from their spacious look of the dark corner, to Thor's lumbering body as it loomed at the middle of the room, his green nourished gaze attacking the other god as the icy flecks paid their own fiery emotional attention onto the other.

The hurting discomfort in Thor's expression as he met Loki' eyes made the younger god give a sunken arch in his lips to have them display a deep grin , mirth rolling with the glint of his green spheres at the other. "Did you forget how breath taking my gaze could be?" he teased in a light toss of words that were darkly let out.

"Everything is just a joyous game for you isn't it?" The betrayal he walked in with leaving for calm anger to sheath, Thor stepped closer, letting the Mjolnir clang into the concrete of the flooring, while his other hand loosened out the object in what seemed thick whip.

Loki let his gaze travel towards the hammer his brother carelessly let go of, which was a surprise considering the anger the other god swept closer with. He would think he would keep it to knock him upside the head, but Loki wasn't dull of his senses to not notice the other object in Thor's grip as it was unraveled by the god of thunder's clenching and twitching fingers. "I do enjoy games" he murmured out with a slow bow of his head, looking from under his brows at Thor now. "It seems though you have a game in mind as well don't you _brother_."

Thor scowled softly towards Loki, the whip and its 9 lashes fully undone as his body swayed along with his thoughts, "I am only doing this under orders of the Allfather as your punishment." The words a bit mumbled out between the grit of his teeth as his jaw heavily clenched, he took another step forward this one cautious as he was so close to doing his intentions.

"Are you sure it's only under his orders. I mean seeing how easy it is for you to betray, it's like a game meant for Odin and all of his family." underneath his words, pure abhor rose into the stillness of the air, his lips twitching to keep up their sick grin, his eyes began to glimmer with soft sadness he always meant to keep nestled in his subconscious. But what was being posed at him right now and by Thor, he couldn't help what little emotion leapt from his contorting nature.

"Do not act like you are the only one who is hurt by what has happened!" Thor had moved in now, the distance closed for he was able to take the thin fabric of his brother's loose black shirt that hung onto him, free fingers curling at the neckline and yanking him to his feet.

Loki at first had unsteady knees, but easily corrected himself, which granted, was not easy task as Thor held onto the fabric with white knuckles slightly keeping his body just hilted from the ground. His face never leaving Thor's, Loki watched him with darker eyes than before. After what felt way too long of waiting, Thor let his grip go, giving Loki time to back into the wall.

"I never meant to hurt you" he whispered, blonde head tilting, bowing in a way of shame that Loki felt he deserved very much to wear. Big and rough hands searched for Loki again, trying to take cradle against his chin in affection, but Loki curtly stepped back as if the touch were to burn him if he let it get near.

"But you did.." Loki was the one to speak this time, watching his brother as the older one clenched his fist, pulling it to his lips to hide the ache in him at the decline. He could see Thor's lips as they trembled before they went rigid which left them both in a long silence. "And you plan on doing so once more." His eyes traveling back to the whip at Thor's hand, he looked over the tight rope with an easing expression he wore well. "Go on then God of Thunder; let me feel your real wrath, show me what Odin has taught you!" his voice raising he began to step up to Thor, brushing chest and chest with him as well as the awkward shackled limbs of his pushing against him for what they could in their restricted fashion.

Thor could not long keep his restraint, the challenging contact his brother provoked made him shake with the pressure he was containing. His emotions were boiling and he let that work for his actions as he roughly took a hold of Loki, sending him to the corner with effortless shove yet still the impact of the force made a dent to the steel wall as Thor advanced. Picking the younger one up to his feet once more he kept him to the corner, turning him around so his back facing him and with one single yank the black fabric which had been covering him was torn and falling to their feet. Picking his hand up with the whip, he paused, giving a last glance onto Loki and regretting so.

Loki followed around what happened like a ragdoll, no stubbornness in him to try and fumble around with what was happening. But once he was to the wall, arms outstretched and supporting himself out, the cold air of the cell trickling along his pale, now bare back, he gave a look back. Meeting Thor's gaze with his own that held that child felt innocence of heartbroken betrayal that sat unspoken between them. A quick, sadden smile laced its way onto his jaw, green orbs growing a glazed sheen of gloss as tears threaten to spill, but they held back as either brother held onto the glare of one another.

The first crack when the lashes hit skin made Thor flinch, he knew it wasn't the sound that had his shoulders cringe inwards, no, it was Loki. His younger brother was staring at him, his gaze challenging still but swirling not in disbelief, only accusation as what was being commenced.

The younger man held himself rigid, shoulders tense not budging even as the first 9 ropes hit in the beginning strike on the his slim back, opening up a long scar that dribbled instantly to the ground. But Loki would not pay attention to what he bled; instead he kept his head locked in its curve, making sure his cold glower kept onto Thor, obeying his first wish. He would look at him; he would make sure Thor saw what he was doing through the whole punishment. His lower lip stiff as he swallowed back his pained noises, the younger god promised himself he would not break. The air kept tense as static crackled after the second whipping onto Loki, the silence not breaking and his ripping flesh the only thing to echo throughout the chambers.

Not breaking the stare down between him and Loki, Thor let his powerful arm plunge down another strike that sent Loki's back to arch into the wall by the pressure, but still Loki held his upper torso unmoving, the eyes not closing, no grimace showing, only lethal daggers poised with their venom to Thor. Swallowing back the anguish that lodged within his throat, Thor felt his own gaze go misty in threat of glossy tears. Another crack of the whip and his gurgling voice broke into the electrified air. "You were not the only one betrayed.." A fiercer lash of the bloody tendrils onto Loki's shoulders. "You're not the only one with heart ache!" his voice growing now Thor let his whips get stronger by the moment, each new one sending the small physique trembling to the wall by the sheer intensity. "What am I supposed to do when I've lost a brother! " This time the strikes rose to the shoulders, clawing against the bare neck and tearing the perfect complexion into tattered bruised mark that drizzled with the dark crimson that fled the other's backside. "You won't let me in your heart! You won't let me apologize!" he stared after Loki, his hand starting to shake as his knuckles kept harshly curled on the handle.

Loki let his tongue airily travel his bottom lip, only allowing a harsh swallow to get back the large object his tears had welled in his throat that he still held onto with each lash given to him. Not daring a breath from him, knowing it would be shaken from his lungs, Loki held his head up, throat constricted as he did what he could to keep his emotions only at the brink of his eyes. But as Thor spoke with another lasting lash to his neck he couldn't help the single tear that strolled from his eye. Parting down his cheek and leaving him with trembling glare onto the other god as all seemed to stop by the one shed essence of his broken heart. "I did let you in, and you caused more havoc on my heart than I did your puny 'Earth' Why should I ever-" he paused as he struggled with his voice, his neck tight and tone trying to get out its strong rumbling out. "-trust you with it again?"


	2. Chapter 2

For a long time, neither of them spoke into the silence that had quickly snapped through the atmosphere, the only thing that actually disturbed the canvas of tense air was when the painted forms of the brothers finally moved in unison. Thor had stepped away, hand dropping and doing all it could not to let go of the whip as he took his large step to door. Loki had followed through, turning his open shoulders over and facing himself to other. Staring at one another, Thor was one to be done with it as he swiped the hammer into his grasp and out the door without another word.

.: - - - - - :.

Letting out a dark promising chuckle as he was left alone in his cell, the god moved himself from the corner, arms and legs betraying him through what just happened, they felt weak in his command as he moved back to his spot, casually slipping against the steel so his back matted into it with wincing pain. Loki sat himself , knees folding up to be near his chest, while his shackled arms maneuvered so his elbows rested at the cap of his knee and wrist were forced to hold paired restlessly by each other.

Shoulders leaning forward and head sinking with, he looked to the floor, his eyes skimming along it as if there were words to read in the fine cement. That had gone better than he hoped it would, Thor playing his part perfectly for all things to be set. Unlike Odin, Loki knew his brother's love for him, and it had been all too easy to make him pay the smallest amount of his payback for what had been done. A few looks of truth and a tear shed, and the mighty god of thunder was speechless, a stone tool broken and charm phased by it.

He would wait silently till the next visit, knowing there had to be others to come for more 'punishment' to carry out. Thor was too weak and prideful to tell Odin he could not do it, go against his word and show that it affected him. Thor would be back, and would be but putty for Loki to tear and reform as he wished. Smiling to himself the dark haired male finally became conscious of his body, the hard steel he had pressed into making the whippings burn with something he felt accustomed to, the pain was a wave to welcome as it crashed down from the barricade that had held it back till now. Causing his nerves to be lit with fires while he took his time to bite his silver tongue and keep down his pain, only let it roam his body rather than control it with the sharp yells he wished to let out in response .

Even alone now he sat with contorted features, embracing enough of the pain to let it hold his thoughts, this pain was better than the battle of betrayal that tried to fog him, the anger he wanted to relish in and let him fume and yell to all realms for what still tainted his mind. His breathing taking a rigid difference as he let the physical and mental health twist in combination of each other, together they twined and Loki began to laugh at the silence around him. Thanks to Thor he now had physical resemblance of what was happening inside. All the ruins of his skin, the bleeding sins that dribbled from each groove and crack that had been slashed open with each whip. The whip of course again the irony of it being Odin's work to make him a tattered being, the 9 realms all but against him as the lashes that beat and bust each painful smack to crumble his strong complexion. It was an example of himself…of his mind. It had once been strong, once been clean, but it had cracked under the psychological whip of lies.

"Bravo Odin, bravo." He whispered blankly into the air, his laugh still in his voice but having lost its humor as he sunk out a soft breath and lay his head back into the warm wet steel, having dragging his body over it he had smeared his blood to the wall, the feeling of it against his head made him want to shiver. Letting his mind go blank before it left his reins, which he thought he still had, Loki began to channel his breathing, the pain of each lash being focused on once more. He wouldn't let the wounds breath, not yet; instead he stifled them against the wall, his green eyes flickering for a moment before they closed.

"Well thank you." A deep voice rumbled out to the room, the walls themselves shaken with the reverberations of the authority it held. Before him, the Allfather stood armor ready and glistening in the small lighting of the room as he looked down on the God of Mischief. "I would bow if there was applause, but I can see you're incapable of such thing."

Breathing halting at the sudden presence he had let pass him through his muddling mind, Loki let his gaze open to glance at the Allfather, his stomach churning as he looked to that smoldering eye with a blank facial mask he didn't have to work for. Loki was unsure what to feel, anger, hurt, amusement. To mock the other with his own snide to him? No, he knew the boundaries, and the Allfather had been kind enough to keep the muzzle off him, though that still bothered Loki as to why. Instead he let a smile grace his features for his character to be put up with coy glint back in his eye. "Maybe you should take these shackles off so I can give you the _applause_ you _deserve_."

"The shackles will stay, I didn't come here to chatter here and waste my time with you, I came here to give you your punishment. Your **true** punishment." Odin's gaze hardening as he looked to Loki, he as well gave a smile. "I do say, it was a difficult thing to think up, but I finally figured it out."

Loki was struck silent, his face having fallen with from its mask while a sudden ache began to stir his stomach, and not the pain of his scars, but the burden of fear. True punishment..then Thor was just a pawn..or worse. He looked quickly up at Odin with full set glare. He wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Odin took no care to acknowledge the glare that was thrown his way; he only held a firm look over the boy. His intentions obscure as ever, he calmly approached Loki looking down at him.

_How fitting_, Loki thought displeased and cautious as he caught the felony gaze of the other. Odin always made it obvious that he looked down on Loki physically and morally, but this new glint in his eye held something Loki did not wish to fathom for it only made him nauseous

"I sat out long dragging nights thinking and figuring up just the punishment for someone such as you. And weather you wish to deem it true or not, I have indeed paid my attentions to both you and Thor. Very close attention." Odin's tone almost threatening with the somber coolness to chill the air more than already was, it took Loki all he could not to flinch.

Aching shoulders folding forward with the weight of the words he spoke, Loki went quick to decipher the code behind it, knowing well that the words were nothing but title above true meaning. Clearing his throat with excused cough to follow through, he checked how much his vocals trembled before he tried again on speaking. He would pick these poisoned layered words back carefully. "As the one should show for the heir of his throne and those that mingle with said heir." eyes not focusing rather the eye, but the unfitting smile Odin choose to wear he couldn't help his growing glare as the smile went wider.

"I know you are one for hiding yourself and keeping to the shadows, but it is unfit to hide behind conversation from what you fear, I know you understand what I am saying." his ever so patient act only keeping up as he awaited for that twisted mind to reel, he only looked down with regal posture.

Loki put away the thought of weaving his way out of this and let his head rise higher, his jaw clenching swiftly before he let his other words reluctantly sprawl out. "What have you noticed?"

Odin let his knees curls to come eye level with Loki, smile darkening as he whispered the words out like a venom filled hiss. "Sentiment."

Loki's pupils went to dark thin pigments, Thor was still his pawn. He couldn't believe it, then again, he could. "You bastar-" he was cut off by the sudden knock of knuckles into his jaw which flung his head over more than he wished.

"Thor's love is not unseen Loki, he will carelessly remind others of so, and from what I saw on his face, it went well. You got the satisfaction of hurting him, it filled you to see his pain. Didn't it?"

Loki kept his head turned, defiantly so now as Odin spoke. True he had wanted to hurt Thor, but now that he understood, he wanted to just have Thor back here to embrace him.

"And there is all I need to know you still hold care for him as well. It pains you now doesn't it, to know you will be causing him pain **daily** by just taking the whippings he is ordered to do. That your very presence hurts him but you can do nothing of it. What is else is punishment than to squirm as you see your brother suffer because what he must do. To cause him tears just by shedding your blood for him, because of him. His pain will be easy, his protection for you is strong, but now that he is the one beating you down, this punishment should follow through with what I hoped. It will serve its purpose well."

Loki was finally able to find it in his infuriated system to speak again. "I understand using me, but Thor, you golden child, your true and only son, I didn't think you would sink so low as to use him! What's worse is he is no relic to you! He is just a pawn in this game you intend to win.." he took a few disbelieved gasp to get air back into his crushed lungs. "You don't care, you're just a heartless bastard!"

"Your punishment is worth it. Actually, you should be happy, for you are finally worth something; you can finally make Thor pay the way I know you wish, odd how much help paying attention is isn't it?" Odin was done with his talking now, but he would warn, this punishment would not be ending anytime soon. "If you dare tell Thor of any of this, you will think this punishment but mercy compared to what I will do. Now be a good so I don't have to put a muzzle over that mouth again, your silver tongue did all the more aid to put this in motion if I am correct. Don't want to take away an asset of my plan. Do not try and test me either."

Loki let his head shake away his denial as tears threaten once more without his command, but he swallowed them back as he kept his gaze away from Odin. He was stricken speechless and fearful to try and call his bluff and end Thor's suffering next chance he got. He hadn't even thought the idea that Odin would sink so low, but he had, who was to say he wouldn't go lower just to make him pay. His mind running miles fast he was able to engender one thought aloud. "Why?" it was more shaken then he liked but he got it out.

"Because it's what you deserve" the cold words his only reply, Odin lifted himself back to be his full stature once more, bringing Loki to his own feet as well with little care of his body before he let his adorned hand clench into a fist and begin to make assaults on the wiry frame.

Loki couldn't help the first surprised shout of pain that was torn from his lips at the first contact of the cold metal of rings scraping his skin open and leaving with force that let the flesh swell. As if his lashed back acting on cue, began to sizzle with its burns along with the many thrown fist into his body to make it all swell with pain in many different variations that he could not conduct to his control. It was too much and last thing he saw was a curled fingers and crested ring going for his face before he lost it all and fell into the black ribbons, slipping unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Sorry to say that there is little comfort in this chapter for Thor or Loki**

What felt too long and too short of falling into the black depths after the final knock out, Loki knew he was starting to stir, his thoughts collecting but as well as his breath, short, rasped, as he was able to listen to it with little thought. His back woke with him, flames like a blanket wrapped among his spine as he curled with the aches the split skin stimulated from jostled movement of his now awake form rather than the limp being he had been moments ago. From the sensitive signs his flesh gave with the small movement he could sum up in restless shifts to try and get up, and the still warm pools of blood he lay in he knew it must be recent, or felt like it as the blood he still shed tried to trickle down him and consume him.

For long moments he was fearful to be engulfed in the blood as it seemed so be its demand to be felt in every crevice of his skin, no longer did it feel like the trickles the lashes had let out, but gushes that were deliberately slow as if to drive him mad. His heart picking up the sudden nerve of emotion, it thudded quickly in his chest, too quickly for the frail cavity, feeling it would burst through as it pound against his bruised frame. No longer docile with the weakness he felt so easily, Loki began to struggle into the ground, his heavy lidded shut eyes feeling like the blood itself sat at his lashes, crusted to keep them closed and sealed in this blind nightmare while his shackled numb limbs protested into the concrete. Only when the trickle up his neck met his lips and he could feel the coppery taste meld to his buds did he choke out a yell and go up. Spine ruefully striking erect and shoulders firmly back while eyes shot open desperately, only to find what he really wished was his mind being cruel. _Thor.._

Why was he back in the cell..how long had it actually been? Loki felt so unsure as to how he could be back here for another day when the blood he almost forgotten still felt so warm to seep into him. Hazy gaze and exhausted body exalting all its focus it could hold, Loki let his dulled green gaze squint at the vision of Thor before him, wondering if it were some trick of his mind. But of course, all was against him, he didn't need his vision to focus to know that voice, that broken concerned foolish voice of the god.

"Brother.." that was all Thor could manage to breath out with disbelief as he stared to that battered presence of his brother, the bruises, the bloody marks, ripped skin, broken..broken body as it held something he had never seen Loki ever wear, never in his eyes, never in his form, nor his expression. It was fear in those wide eyes, that startled jump of the body, that painful gasp to the light of the dim room. It had left him with slack jaw and pained eyes onto the other.

Gulping harshly as he let his breaths only regulate through his nose to contain the unsettled heart rate, Loki tried to find his right thoughts, lips closing off from how they had sat with the end of the yell, doing with his efforts and making his mouth a firm line as he brushed a few blinks into his dreary gaze. Collecting himself as best he could, he had wished he kept up his guard, had not lost his senses and let his pain show even if he had thought himself alone. Thor had seen the pain..he saw the cause and now the effect, Loki didn't want to see his reaction, but if he hid from it, that would not finish his character of nonchalance. Lifting his head back up from its protective hold to look Thor in the eye as he would any day, it took all of his strengths and efforts this time not to fall under that stupid..foolish, childish concern and worry in his brothers eyes as well as shame and hurt.

Loki took a recollecting breath, short and quick to calm his nerves as best he could as his thoughts quickly flooded him, too much than he wished for as he began to inwardly yell. He would kill Odin for this, make him pay, make him wish he never let Thor hurt, if it was the last thing he did so be it. Loki was the only one that got to hurt Thor. No one else was allowed to do such thing, and others had been respectful enough to know that they should not cross that line with Loki. Such a possessive weakness he never thought he had, he would spat at himself and sneer if he could for holding such emotion for Thor, but he couldn't help that and hated his little restraint. His hate had become his possession and his possession his claim, his claim his love. How could it be he was the foolish one, he was to blame for Thor's pain. He had responded to the interactions of the other, had to be the center piece for any of this to work. He almost choked out some sound he could not refer to as animal or humane but remembered Thor standing so silently before him. The silence a painful reminder that his brother had no cheerful loudness for him because of the picture in front of him.

Another breath that he now let be inhaled through his swollen lips, a weary look shadowing his shoulders for a moment as most of his energy fled him from what little was left. "I do apologize for not being able to tidy up for the prince." he let out a bit more airily than he wished though he got enough lazy roll into it for it to be convincing for himself. Not risking looking away from whatever expression Thor had, he felt his stomach softly uncurl from a knot he had been unaware of till now. His brother's eyes had a glint, a soft glint he could not be sure of as..pride..hope. He wasn't sure why he thought he saw this, but he soaked it in as much as he could.

Thor had watched as Loki put himself back together for reasons Thor could only think of as his honor, and what he hated most was the silence that developed into that time as it spread thin. How had someone else hurt him, who had put these wounds on his brother, these blunt marks he knew no whip would make, nor the pools of blood that Loki seated himself so casually in. It made him wince and want to snarl all at the same time as he looked over what was, not able to fathom the illusion as it held sturdy and real before him. No one was supposed to hurt Loki no one...and as of last time in his visit, only he had been the one to do so, and for the past month no one had dare touch Loki. Who ever thought they were allowed was dead wrong. What fueled Thor and his mix of rage and shame, was that he had let it happen..both times it seems. When his brother finally spoke, some of the metal around his clenched heart began to relax. He could still hold that indifference, that nonchalance. His brother was stronger than him, still holding his silver tongue. He wasn't broken..

But something still cringed in Thor's stomach, as he stared with slight hope for his brother that he would get through these punishments. "Who did this to you?"

Loki watched after Thor, letting his focus be consumed by the glint at his eye which helped with some small amount of reassurance for him, but the question he had been dreading to hear was finally out in the room, and he was thinking quickly on his feet. "You didn't think you were the only one punishing me, the great trickster, did you? How conceded of you, and here I thought you finally grew up." being able to work with less effort into it, he gave a soft sneer to Thor followed with a tired smirk that was thin and short setting his lips.

Now locking gaze with each other, Thor observed his brother, unsure of him and his comment. He really hated the thought that someone else was hurting Loki as well, no one was to hurt him. He would have to speak with Odin, tell him that maybe others shouldn't be giving punishment as well, just him. That would help his mind rest. But for now, he focused on the smirk and snide of his brother with a bit of old pint anger reacting naturally, happily and playfully back. But he couldn't comment for he was here for his reason. Swallowing he looked away finally. Fingers twitching on the grip of the whip unconsciously as he frowned to the nearest wall.

Sitting silent in his still pool of blood, he let his smirk go as Thor turned away from him with a frown, his gut wrenching at the sudden snap of the air as it changed into the dreaded electric tense barrier he was starting to hate. He let his head shift to look at the movement and found what his brother was clutching. So another session already to test his tongue and his love to keep Thor safe? Anger flared within him like a volcano ready to erupt as he stared to those 9 stems that would lash at his skin. Now was the test of his strength to not break, to not let Odin win, but to hurt Thor in the process and be able to handle it. For his safety in which he was unsure what it would be if he told Thor the 'plan' Shoulders defensively going strict he wasn't sure what to do. He braced his muscles but they screamed at him before he could hold them longer than a minute and he was inhaling large amounts of air back into his system. How was he supposed to get through this one..


	5. Chapter 5

For a long strand of silence, Loki was granted time to prepare himself, it seemed as if Thor was giving him such mercy for the physical pain to come. But Loki could handle that pain, that wound was just his body in which he had more than enough control for it not to bother him, it was mental stability he had to work for.

How was he supposed to do this, could he turn his head away, hide any pained expression he may have? No. That was too cowardly to turn away from Thor while he would struggle through it alone. For a moment he couldn't help the low rumbling within him, the vibrating growl causing nothing but aches to litter his frail chest, but that didn't cease the sound as Loki became frustrated. He hated knowing that the punishment was hurting Thor, he hated that Thor held love for him, hated the fact that the prince was so protective, hated that he had to be so noble to feel shame for giving the punishment Loki knew he deserved. How he hated his kindness, his large heart that still had love for him.

He had the nerve to yell at Thor and screech at him as if he was a thunderstorm himself, but he held his tongue, letting it fit between his teeth, keeping back what would likely only cause more trouble. He wished he had yelled at Odin now, had howled and made him put a muzzle back on him. He was right though, he had been the cause, he had helped infuriate Thor to his actions and only now did Loki regret it.

Biting at his tongue some more to confirm it in his demand, he let his thoughts trim down, try and cool from his anger, not let it get the best of him, it was only fuel for the torture to occur, instead he thought as how to do this. He did want to hide away, not let Thor see the emotions on his face he wasn't sure he would be able to hold with the whips onto his beaten body, but he wouldn't, couldn't close his eyes and ignore his brother in own selfish ways. No matter how good an option it felt like to part of his brain.

Now he wished Thor had not granted any time to prepare for this, because nothing could prepare him for this, now that he was aware of the plan Odin had in deal, he didn't want Thor to hurt, and thinking of ways to go through it was only frustrating and making his brain feel just as abused as body.

Maybe he could just anger Thor, make it blind fury and have his pain be held back by enough rage. Loki could handle the rage, but was there a way to get through to it without hurting Thor? Doubtful. Cautious, he looked to Thor, now seeing the observation the God of Thunder had been holding over him as if he knew he was trying to think. Like that Loki's gaze hardened and he held his mask prominently.

"Well…? Did you forget how to use it?" Words taunting with scratchy tone he was not accustomed to, Loki managed to slide it out as a hiss, not realizing till now just how parched and bruised his throat was.

When there was no answer, Loki had no patience to do this slowly and instead went on. "Come on Thor, no need to be nervous with the weapon, it's not as if I am glass you coward. Use the weapon like daddy taught you. Just what you were trained for, take care of the traitor Thor, start the punishment before I grow tired of waiting on you." Voice growing cold with a lingering growl going to mix, Loki glared at Thor watching, hoping for that spark of anger of the other god before his own got to him first.

As the words were a slap in the face, Thor seemed to come from his spaced off wonder of his brother, instead he was brought back into thought with harsh words that made him give his attention strictly onto Loki. He would not let his pride get to him, he did not forget, he would never forget..any of this. A soft punctured expression he revealed told so as he looked onto Loki as he went with his jest, if they could be called such things. He could only stare disbelieving what was being said. _But you are glass, glass I let break._

"You are no traitor Loki, you are my broth-" he was cut off from a long hiss from Loki, one that was ..frustration?

"I am not your brother! I am the monster of which we were told to fear as children, which we deem to destroy for victories, claim life's of and take from. Those we fight war against and those of which you slay like it's a game! Look at me Thor Odinson!" his blood starting to boil under nerves he was unsure of, he stood for implications and for support behind his words. He loathed the tint of blue washing his skin, the sudden patterns that fell across his planes as if they always belonged, and the cold that swept him like the monster was another being invading him and taking over. But he had to prove Thor what a monster he was, what a horrible thing he was get him to see. "I am what you kill as if prey for a hunt, now you are too weak to strike me with a whip. Pathetic, some king you are to be. Can't even punish your own enemy." Loki was pleading in the back of his mind for that hurt look to leave Thor, for that temper, up until now that was always quick and hard for Thor to tame to show its face.

Instead there was sudden and utter shock swept across Thor's face, one that dissolved all too quickly with determination he so hoped would be his anger and not that foolish, stupid, love or worse..sympathy. If Thor dare be sympathetic to him now Loki knew he would snap. But like that there was a warm hand being frost bitten on his shoulder as it turned him around to the wall and was pulled away casually for the whipping to commence.

Thor felt he was treading shallow and murky waters for the long moments he stared at the back of Loki and his blue skin, unsure of how to respond, he was too set back by the sudden play of it all to try and be angry, he was too careful to try and be sympathetic, he had seen that twitch on Loki's face and knew it would only make it worse. It seemed his care for his brother was driving him mad enough to rather have his whippings then spend time trying to muse of his own hurt. It sadden him and made him frown once more to think he made his brother feel lower than he already did with his presence, to not be comforting..he shook his head and began the whipping, tears brimming his sudden placid gaze as Thor concentrated only to the now slashed, bloody, and bruised frame he was striking with a flinch for each wrap the whip made on the skin and slick crack it bust by the contact.

As last time Loki made not a noise let slip from him, Thor wasn't sure of to worry or be a bit happy it wasn't voiced that he was wounding Loki. Thor whipped and whipped, he went on blankly and staring only at one spot as he felt so empty, every little beam of shine of sun he was as his heart and soul was clouded by what he could not take away from his mind, even after he got out of the cell it wouldn't ever leave him. It wasn't till he could no longer take the emptiness in his mind, his whole body that he stopped, turned quickly before Loki could look back, and was out the door in fleeting resemblance.

Loki had taken each strike, gone with it as it pushed and forced his form around with whatever strength was put behind it, but once he saw Thor would not meet his gaze, he sadly and with broken bow of his head, looked away as well, staying in his position until he realized that the whips had quit, and the door had thud shut. Slowly sliding himself Loki went down to the ground, knees tucking into his arms as he wrapped them and hugged them to his chest, staring at the wall silently for a long time before he hid his face away into arms, bloodied back to door and eyes closing with twin tears strolling his tattered cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Man this chapter had me thinking too much, but I got it up. Stuff is about to go down.**

**Also just want to say I appreciate many readers I have gotten and thank those that have reviewed**.

Loki sat in his cell with a frown apparent on his lips, his annoyance and anger crashing over his mind as he watched his forearms go pale once more. Sucking in an aching breath that made his bones seemingly shudder, he sat up quickly, ignoring his back and the new lashes as he childishly used the back of his wrist to wipe at his scarred cheeks and take the damned tears away. Cursing Thor under his breath he rolled over, back to the steel once more as he moved out of puddles of blood, smearing and dragging most of it to warm his cold body, he sat up. Extending his neck for more passage of air, he sucked in the breaths he could manage, trying to simmer down, when alone, was easy, thankfully. Able to still put on a mask, Loki put himself into a formal set up, his facial features may have just looked like he woke up in his own bed as he normally would if it wasn't for the bruises and blood that smeared over his expression.

His body and mind were too conflicted to try and think through any of this, so he saw no point in trying, instead he happily laid himself blank against the wall, green gaze like a cloud as he stared up to the ceiling. Gladly zoning out of the cell, Loki didn't notice that he was literally being ghosted into a new environment, one he had visited after having fallen from the Bifrost once he let go. Pulled from his staring once the roof of the cell was gone to open space, Loki was forced to focus with his surroundings, head pulling down while he quickly stood up. Back aching by the sudden movement, he easily held down his pain, not letting it ripple to his expression as he lifted his head, going to and fro to look around at the eerie empty land around him.

For a moment his mind recalled it all as enemy territory, which in his position it might as well be. The question though was where were the enemies? No, the bigger question was how was he here out of his cell that had done well to refrain him from being able to use his own abilities? Slowly he let his bare feet slide along the thick gravel, gaze searching as he began to walk to the steps he passed by many times before that wound up to the unknown authority that had given him his power to go to 'Earth'. He didn't like being here now, bare back, bloody and punished, vulnerable. Trying to make up for it with eased shoulders and careless observation around him, he guessed to wait. He was not brought here to stand alone, so there had to be some purpose.

"The Tesseract is within your reach, and we still require it." The words were like death breathing down his neck, nothing but a spirit of words as Loki turned head cautiously from side to another, still finding no tangible presence. He didn't need to see them to know the demand lying under the words. They wanted him to retrieve the Tesseract, take it back to them.

"Why not get it personally?" Loki's sly tongue was working itself before he had a handle on his thoughts, but that did not stop the coiling wire of his lips as he grinned into the open space before him, starting to walk now, seeming interested more in the rocks than the conversation at hand.

For a while Loki got utter silence, only for it to be ripped to shreds by amplified voice and its dark shades as he was spoken to once more. "You have a vow to keep Laufeyson, and you will stay to it. Bring the Tesseract and things won't get bloody."

Lips snarling down in reaction to be stated by his true title, Loki turned shoulder and walked the trail he had mindlessly trod as he thought. To get the Tesseract was to gain his freedom from Asgard, in itself the demand was tempting. Was there no threat within the lines he would turn it down, for temptations was not enough to have Loki take commands from another, and these creatures knew that. Jaw working and pace halting he stared upwards to the sky, squinting in calculation.

Challenge accepted, only..he held his tongue as he kept on a pondering mask. He didn't wish to be cast back to his cell, this imitation of a meeting clear enough for Loki to want it to be reality. To taunt with those that held a knife near his back if he dare turn on them, rather than to be down in the cell, weak, hurting, bleeding, shredded from well earned walls of skin, layers and layers deep that Thor had torn with a simple lash or another. His flesh would mend but his mind..it took time and meaning to build his walls, and it took meaning and weakness to tear it down. Within the cell all he could do was sit there and be whipped down emotionally to thin string till he snapped. Tip toeing with death was more appealing than to be doing that.

That's all he would be doing if he ended this conversation, being torn down to break, he knew it, because the freedom from his cell was not one he had plans for, nor would it be quick escape with his powers gone, physically beaten down, mind tumbling with other conflicts, a plan to just waltz out wasn't really easy agenda. He knew he would have to think, concentrate on it with all his might and focus. Just being contacted by The Other this way was proof of the difficulty. If he, who warned not to be underestimated had taken this long to get through the barrier of the cell, and drag him out for communication that was just barely there with a voice to intimidate him.

Loki had no intentions seeking their help, showing that he couldn't handle himself, couldn't live up to yet more expectations, no, he would prove himself and not let a weak spot be given. He was Loki, he could figure this out. Finally out of his own conversation with himself he blinked down to level his gaze. "And the vow shall be kept." A silent agreement made to the air around him, Loki stomach twisted harshly when he began to fall.

Falling down from the sky of this ..bridge of contact, as if when they heard his given yes, whatever had been clutching him discreetly to have that meeting had let go like it was straining to have him there. He did not doubt that it was a strain, the properties of his cell were strong, and like chains among his wrist he was shackled to the cage with magic and powers of many realms to contain him. Loki felt like he just fallen off the Rainbow bridge again, déjà vu churning his stomach queasy and head racking like nails had been let out of a bag to be shaken. Ghosted back to the present of laying limply into the cell wall still bloody, Loki gave a soft noise, it just clogging his throat before he swallowed it back, not giving into sudden tempt to black out. The bonds of his cell may have been breached briefly, but they were not cut.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I want to thank again those who have reviewed it filled me up with happiness to see the reviews after posting the last chapter**

**We are about to have a very personal look into the bag of cats that is Loki's mind, so bare with me in following. For questions on this chapter, they will be explained, next chapter. (: **

He wasn't sure when he closed his eyes, but Loki knew he had not drifted into slumber, he was very well aware of himself, the blazing cuts of his lashes burning into the deepest depths like lava sinking slowly into him, the noises of the soft drip of his blood as it met metal, all was there. Especially the growing fatigue that was settling into his very bones as he lay, trying his best to revive his energy, yet sleep would not swallow him, only darkness settled as he tried to relax. He knew it was for the best to not sleep, no matter how much his body cried for such mercy, he could not allow it. His subconscious had enough of its time surfacing itself he didn't need it plaguing his mind with prominent force within his dreams that would become nightmares. When the door of his cell creaked for opening, he wondered how long had it been. It could not have been a day's worth already could it?

Suddenly seeming to remember that he mustn't show himself in his vulnerable state, Loki prompted his eyes open, only to be met with the view of the cold stone floor. He must have collapsed to his side and curled up to try and sleep, trying to get warmth by resting within the remains of his own shed blood. Slowly he worked his back up against the wall, blinking away the droplets of red that still clung to his lashes and slid at his cheek. The warmth trailing down and leaving him like a liquid blanket, he shivered softly, only to feel the pricks of higher heat sting through his veins with the wounds on his back. How could he feel so cold, yet be swallowed up in fire at the same time? Still aware of the other silently waiting for him as he restored his posture, Loki tilted his head up, staring up to meet the blue gaze of Thor.

The God of Thunder had tried his best to be utterly silent to check on his brother, knowing he would be asleep for everybody was at this time of hour. He was not here for whippings; he was here under the deepest of guilt that churned his stomach and the concern for his dearest younger brother. What he was gifted with was like seeing an angel and its wings being ripped till it crashed to the ground with merciless thud. He watched Loki, his face placid, discontent within the curves, strained under stress even under the reins of his slumber and curled up protectively in his own blood bath. He watched with greater sadness to see his brother awaken by his own movements and stirring up, no smirk to greet him, no gleaming eyes. Just a brother, painted in his own blood, bruised from his porcelain skin, and cut away from any glee or happiness he had ever shown Thor. He had sat within his chambers, not able to sleep with the abyss sitting, stirring in his being with cruel force of the thunderstorms he usually caused till it made him sick. The emptiness that this day had left with him just about tore at him. It had made him mindlessly come here, as if seeing his brother would help him any. He hadn't planned on waking him, and now that he has, he was unsure of what to do.

Loki knew by the blank look on Thor's face that he had come here without thinking, as he usually did with everything. Giving an inward sigh to himself, Loki shifted a bit against the wall, his rugged eyes straining as they grew laden, trying to shut Thor out. "Thor, come here and sit." He knew Thor needed comfort for the guilt was too easy to read amongst his face, frankly, Loki wanted to slap the emotion right out of the big idiot. Patient though Loki let his tone leak with its tired edge and familiarity to encourage the other, he had other plans to construct than to fume over the stupid blond.

Surprised with the personal invitation, especially with prior days whippings, Thor slowly approached Loki, finding himself seated easily at his side but with a fidget here and there as he felt the blood soak into his clothes. "Brother, I am sorry for what I have done, truly."

Loki's stomach knotted up at the words, a scowl quickly writing into his dry lips, but he restricted himself, schooling his features down and ceasing all thoughts of shouting at the oaf. "I know Thor.." looking at the blond he could see that his face was pale, as if sick. He had worked himself up on his guilt. Shaking his head Loki leaned back, trying to seek some comfort in any of this. "You shouldn't be."

"Yes I should" the words were strong, yet weak with defeated sense, "I have harmed you Loki, let your blood spill by my doings..I let you get hurt."

It took time to not yell that he could take care of himself, didn't need to protected, could hold his own, much time of sitting in silence he was sure was not helpful. "Thor." He started, trying to get through the grit of his teeth as his jaw clenched on its own accord. "It is my punishment, I have done things and those things had consequences. This is one of them." One of too many consequences. "Quit worrying about my physical well being." _Quit worrying about me at all_, was what Loki did his best to hold back, knowing that was demanding too much from Thor. "I can deal with this; I am not a helpless child."

Those words shut Thor up for a great deal of time, his brows twisting now and then in new expression as he was surely thinking over the words, trying to find a way in there to argue himself, Loki wasn't helpless, he just wanted to be there for his brother like he had always been there for him. Why didn't Loki know Thor saw him strong, independent, and brave? He always twisted his praise to contradict Thor. "Loki, I will always worry about you." He would, his brother was going through struggles, struggles that Thor now could see as days passed by, and he could see what they did to him, and to be truthful, it scared him. He lost his brother from the bridge; he didn't want to lose him again.

Closing his eyes, Loki took a shallow breath, he really could hurt Thor right now, just squash him and his love, extinguish the foolish emotion and easily go on with the rest of his life under the hate of others, not having to worry on the vulnerability love caused. Thor had been lucky to once have Loki's love, having gained it by the bond of family and early age, before Loki had time to grow a shell and cast others out. Both having once been strongly attached to one another but Loki finally cut free, only Thor wouldn't let that last strand rip for him. No matter how much space he may put between them or try and pull away. Putting hands up, he tried to touch Thor shoulder, and made it a well known struggle with the shackles on. "If you won't quit worrying over me, at least rid me of these." Hands put up in offer and open palmed to Thor he gave a deep smirk, brows raised to try for innocent gesture. The oaf would do it, but not without consequences of embrace of some sort, which Loki would have to allow.

Thor had expected much yelling on Loki side, even some pushing, some punching if managed, kicking and forcing him out of the cell, but nothing was of it, only playful nudge at his shoulder and that magnificent grin cleaning up the bloodied face. Thor could only naturally reply happily by bringing the Mjolnir up to their view as if to say 'of course.' He was glad now that he had brought the Mjolnir though he had almost forgotten he even had it till now.

As Loki put his arms out in front of him and turned head away, Thor gave one swift move of bashing it down on the shackles; watching as they broke and Loki's wrist were free. Red rings cutting deep into his wrist where the cuffs had been. Doing his best to ignore it, Thor smiled up at Loki not waiting for a thank you, just bringing him in for a hug.

Back aching from the lean he was glad to sit back up and wrist now free with their own pain. Everything of his body seemed to have new levels of pain and personal ones at that. But he paid no mind to it easily because there was new pain searing through his body as Thor hugged him tightly in one of his many bear hugs that crushed Loki. Doing his best not to writhe under his brother as the strong arms dug into his back and pushed into the wounds with such force it made him want to yell in pain, Loki simply went tense under the hug, grinding his teeth together as his eyes squeezed shut to contain his pain. Thor seemed to notice his stubborn reply of pain and loosened his hold, pulling away thankfully, allowing Loki air he needed badly.

"Sorry" Thor breathed out through his smile, though it tilted a bit to see he had forgotten another thing, and worst of all it was the lashings. He would curse himself for such little observation but took no mind to it for Loki was smirking back at him, that little arch lighting up his face from its sickly glow enough to reassure him.

"Go to bed Thor." Excusing him now, Loki let his smirk settle in, seeing as it kept Thor's guilt away from him and that he now had free use of his hands. His pain long gone from his thoughts as his plan was now set to action. Relaxing into the wall while his hands went to the floor to support himself, they touched into the goo of his blood with no hesitance. Face insistent, he watched Thor till that sudden sadden caved in to obeying. Just like a dog not given his treat after doing as he was taught.

Demanded out of the cell with ease, Thor looked sadly after his brother for a moment, only to glimpse over the smirk to reassure himself as he stood up. "Goodnight brother." Turning around slowly, Thor was sure he could at least get some sleep now, Loki had accepted his apology..right? He had let him go from his binds, and he got a hug in there. As well as got Loki to smirk, that was good view from what he got out of his brother since the previous meetings held little such comfort. Walking out of the cell, the door followed after him silently.

Not registering to call after Thor in his goodnights, he had gotten into a crouch the moment the blond had turned his back on him, making it easy to move after his steps to the door in silence as he prowled forward, keeping back good pace as not to alert Thor in anyway. Catching the edge of the door before it could shut; a slender hand had slid between the frame and kept it wedged open. Now standing to exhausted legs, Loki pried the door open stepping out from his cell and alarming the guards. Glancing down the long hallway he could see Thor, his attention cast back as the guards shouted. Loki had little time for the betrayal that washed Thor's face for he was grabbing two ends of sharp staffs that had been directed to either of his sides to stop him. Halting them with his strength some forgot to realize he had, he arched back near the door of his cell, bringing the staffs together until they collided into the guards. The left guard's staff now wedged into the guard on the right as vise versa, both going limp and falling over by the puncture. Taking his time to leap over their fallen bodies, Loki now concentrated his magic, looking to see that blue gaze again and Thor desperately calling after him as he vanished.

Materializing into the weapons vault was heavy duty, the act making him restless and stumble on his feet before catching himself. His exhaust was no help as well as poor limbs that had been unmoving for nearly month's time and abused for some days now. Loki was lucky he didn't drop then and there from being overworked. Staring around the vault with green searching gaze, he did not have to search long for his gaze to stop and heart to drop. Odin was before him, staring at him with hard gaze and expression tilted only in semi filtered sadness at him. Some shock went into the fill but it quickly disappeared.

"Didn't think I could do it did you? Thought I would just stay in that cell and rot?" his words were loaded with malice, venom at his tongue and hissing off his lips like some snake.

Odin merely gave a shake of his head. "I knew you would do it Loki, I knew the moment I was told Thor was going to your cell tonight that you would manipulate him to free yourself" he observed Loki now, staring over his bloody contours and face with a frown etching into his expression. "What happened to you?"

For a moment Loki was silent to the naïve words, only to give up a very harsh demented grin to the Allfather. "Don't you like it?" he questioned arrogantly, his head tilting up and over to show off the scars. "You should be proud of your work Odin, don't be ashamed of such things, take your praise in how well you did." Voice a bleak taunt, he only grinned wider.

"Loki I have not been in your presence since the day you came back home and were put to your cell.." Odin's voice level, his eyes held certain concern, a worry of some sort as he watched Loki intensely.

In that moment, Loki held deathly silent, his lips falling from their sick glee while his eyes grew dark as he stared to Odin. He really wished he couldn't tell from truth of lies right now, because it would be more comforting to think Odin was lying, but Loki knew, deep in the pit of his mind that the words were sincere and true. As to how…he knew he hadn't just had the beatings in his head..right? His face was proof wasn't it? It was real.. It had to be. Before he could dwell more on his thoughts Odin was speaking again.

"Loki this is getting too close, and I can't let you be going loose and doing more damage, after this second breach into your cell I knew I had to worry. You did get out, and that only forces me to move up the date."

Second breach..? His mind went though tumbles and reeled around at the words. What second breach? Then another word caught into his mind, the underlining of it making him go very rigid, more tense than he already was if that was possible. "Date of what?"

"Your execution"


	8. Chapter 8

**Note: Oi I feel as if I am rushing this whole little story forward, but I hope this answers any of the questions about what's happening. I tried for the bag of cats Loki and not sure how well I did. **

**A bit of brotherly love is ahead next chapter, maybe too much, depends. As well as death sentence to deal with. **

When Loki's tongue had turned to dead weight the guards had hauled him away with little struggle, the addled mind of the trickster easy enough to take back to his cell with little defiance for them to deal with as they sat him to the ground and shackled him.

Now laying back against the wall once more, it was as if he had done nothing in any form of accomplishment, more like a step back, his hands now forced up into the air by the cuffs that held him to the wall, stretching his muscles and making his shoulders ache as he leaned forward trying to digress the problems that sent him swirling into a dark pit of forever going whirlpool of fatigue. Gaze downcast and shut off from the lonely world of his cell, Loki couldn't bring it in his command to force his eyes open. Instead they held shut heavily with weak silent pleas of sleep to pull the weight away and let the fool rest. The mind on the other hand was chaos twirling with new strands of problems by the second. Scolding himself, Loki struggled in his position, not looking for comfort but for attention from his physical being, he needed it to comply as well as his mental to get through this. Scars and sleep were a thing in the past at the moment, just anchors that had him falling down quicker in his decedent into exhausted madness. It didn't matter now, he needed to think.

Step one, organize, put the things together, take the puzzle piece and boarder the edges and work to the middle, form the frame and get the picture later. Which one to pick as his first piece? His death seemed well enough to try and note in his mind, accept it maybe? Taking a large breath Loki took what focus he could, his thoughts a rolling ball now. Odin had been planning his death..when was the death sentenced first? Not when he first arrived surely not, no Odin spoke of having to think about it after the second breach, which he would get to later in his thoughts. Posing a threat, Odin took it in his duty to deal with it and went for death penalty for a traitor and criminal that had done more than enough to deserve it.

So, death, it was coming and by getting loose tonight he had just moved up his date and cut precious time from his life. Frighteningly so Loki could accept this, that his death was near, under the hand of that which claimed to be his father. It didn't bother him as much as it should, he for one blamed being deprived of sleep or the sudden feeling that he knew this day would always come. Next on the list, Odin and the second breach..both he needed to figure out, which one first he wasn't sure.

Loki knew lies when he saw them, he knew fibs when they rose about, and he certainly knew truth when it crossed his path so bluntly. Odin and his truth, the maddening part of it all. It had been truth and Loki could not escape from that fact. Now he had to figure out where the lies were, obviously had to go within the night Odin had visited his chambers to tell him of his punishment. While either memory stood both could not be true for they opposed one another. Odin had not seen him since he had come back to Asgard. He had to point that out now, not lose the fact. So he never came into the cell. Burying that within the side of his thoughts he went forward. So where were the lies within his cell? The marks of the event were evident that something had occurred; he knew he wasn't mad enough to just image the whole thing.

Lips pursing Loki back tracked, a second breach had been made, the only breach he was aware of and counted as the first was the meeting he had with The Other about the Tesseract, something that was so brief and so fast, something all of these days, moments and minutes seem to have in common with his life suddenly, so swift that it was not helpful with all the conflicts he was piling into another corner of his mind.

Loki's eyes snapped open with a blink that was literally painful for the lids and made them ache with weight and stretched pain in the sudden heaved movement that such a simple task. But it was out of a thought, an idea, formulating and dots with connections being put together that had drawn him to look into his cell blankly.

The Other, he had penetrated the forces of his cell, all the tricks and shields others of the realms had used to contain Loki, they had gotten through and summoned him. They had been the first breach…the only breach.. The Other had gone through another breach, something Loki had not caught and yet must have done something to interact with him.

Odin..the lie, there it was, how Loki had not caught it before hand he wasn't sure, but he had the puzzle pieces, just had to fit them together. Odin and the lie, there were lies that night, that event of assault, and it was the presence of the Allfather. It had not been him, for Loki now knew that fact, it had not been truly Odin himself. So..the breach, something of another had to cast such perception of vision down, had to get into his cell with abilities only one had proved able to do and that was The Other. He had come down on Loki's punishment like a devil, horns ready and posed them to Loki as one of his true weaknesses, his ..adoptive father. Why would they manipulate him into such physiological pain rather than kill him? No he knew why they wouldn't kill him; it was the gesture of cruelty he did not understand.

There was always a purpose for what is done with him, and lately he was discovering himself a pawn, a manipulated pawn, not only for Odin it seems. Having enough energy to feel anger as he glared into the dusty dark space of his cell, Loki did his best not to struggle in his restraints, feeling the need to yell. How dare they, did everybody think him no more than just a monstrous pawn for their own needs?

Taking a few large gulping breaths that stung down his ribs from the chill that had spite for his lungs, he calmed his nerves back down, face steel and compressed more than ever but his mind was a raging coaster taking each turn curtly and sharp as new things were unhidden from the dark.

Okay, The Other had interacted with a vision of Odin in his cell, in which had Loki hurting, torn, and broken. Why did they wish to break him down? Closing his eyes again, Loki was able to keep level breathing as he traveled through answers. Thinking back on how he had felt within the communication with such authority, another thing seemed to click. He had wanted to stay, not be back in the cell and would do anything to stay in that encounter for as long as he could to keep from Thor. They had used the fact of his brother, and Loki's reactions to such a set up that he was harming his brother into baiting him to their hook, urging him to bid their doings, follow the vow with more determination and more speed within his time. A nudge with the pitchfork into hell..They wanted Loki to wish to be there, willing to do anything to get from his cell, and they had helped him like some little animal scared to take scraps of food. How could he be so stupid, such a fool, to be so weak, and letting them see his weakness, use it, play it, and dangle it at his face to make him turn back and run to the dark side away from the blinding light of love.

No one manipulated the God of Mischief and got away with it, he would make them pay, make them learn once and for all that he was just as balanced threat as they were and that they should fear him. The betrayal he really didn't care for, more or less he expected it sooner or later from what happened in the chaos he created down on 'Earth' it was the fact they used his family against him that had Loki ready to backstab, he had planned for it, but now he would go to greater lengths.

Till then Loki needed to escape from death's clutches, but right now he was ready to fall into another night of darkness that did not drown out the hellish reality that had become his life. And not that he would admit it anytime soon, but he was allowing, subconsciously, allowing the thought that since the encounter with 'Odin' had not sufficed as true meaning and it wasn't really him, he allowed himself to think that Thor's pain was just as false as Odin beating his face apart. That ghosted and wrapped into his mind. Loki was able to slip into slumber carefully, his strained arms pulsing with blood from outstretched position, but he gave no mind to it.

Loki wasn't sure if it were dreams in which the voices whispered within his head, many people calling out, calling out for what he could not hear, could not understand as the tones plead to the darkness of what he wasn't sure. Children's laughter began to surface, the noise churning to dull sobs the more the volume grew soft and then lost to the silence. When the silence ventured farther and only echoes of something close to shimmering voice of young boy proceeded to enter his head, Loki felt sudden awareness. He was awake, eyes still closed, drums of his ears still vibrating in the sounds that haunted his thoughts. For easy reasons, Loki felt as if he had not slept a wink, that the guards had dragged him in few moments ago and he just closed his eyes to think. It was as if time had not gone by, but didn't stop either, it was a lapse in memory if he had slept. Even if he felt time had not gone by, he felt his life moving quickly again, quicker than he could manage to hold.

Deciding in opening his eyes, Loki was given the sight of Thor, whip and hammer absent this time, but the betrayal made due to be there in the blue eyes that sat down on him with intense fire. Why had Odin allowed Thor into his cell once more? Had he not learned the lesson? His son was gullible, easy, naïve, yet he let him be in the cell with the trickster after he helped him escape? Hammer or not it was foolish. He could parade in his thoughts all day and point out the stupidity in Odin and Thor themselves in their previous actions of today..last night?..yesterday? Whenever that time of freedom from the cell was. Relaxed into the wall, Loki tipped his chin up at Thor, staring into the gaze. Loki's thoughts were reset; guilt no longer residing within him, not anywhere that he would let it be present anytime soon. Thor had earned his hurt expression, for the lack of guard and large amount of trust in his 'brother.'

"Loki" there it was, the whispers, they were back, calling his name now , the plea still there as they spoke his name, listening for all he could, the whisper soon turned into a rumbled vibration, deep and masculine, with each whispered –"Loki.." What did they want? He was listening now with all his might, tuning into the now single voice, it changing once more to impatient as if they wanted him to respond. He was about to, but there again the whisper, "Loki." More demand within it now like it didn't already have his attention. Then Loki realized, the voice, it was Thor, and it wasn't a whisper, it was him being tuned out and him raising his voice to be heard past the barriers of Loki's hearing. Focused once more he looked over Thor, the sudden sight of food on a tray in Thor's hands making his stomach twist with hunger he didn't know he held. What really caught his gaze was the cup, water. Now he knew he had to comply, Thor held his water and food for the day, and unless Loki could learn how to eat with his feet he would have to settle with the aid from the blond god.

"Thor." Simple impassive approach seemed safe enough. His throat sore just enough for Loki to not care that he would be fed like a child, he looked over the cup of water once more. The tray and cup looked like they had been taken straight from the morning feast of their dining areas, which it must be. Loki could care less of the food, but he wouldn't deny himself of it, and neither would Thor, knowing him. "Care to share some of that." Going into a state of innocent curiosity, Loki felt it proper for the situation as he looked to Thor with bright green eyes openly.

Thor looked down onto his brother, caution within his blue glittering spheres as they tread the map of Loki's slightly placid expression, rippled bits of youth smoothing itself into it in a way that made Thor feel a tug at his heart. He seemed ready to already step back into the trust he had for Loki and give the food with no talk about the escape or Loki using him, but he also seemed to be trying his best to not fall for the trap he knew Loki was. But he couldn't help it, he loved his brother for everything he was. Settling himself to be sitting on his knees in front of Loki, he set the tray down at his side, taking the cup and offering it to Loki.

Legs moving they had to part for Thor as he perched between them to be in front of Loki. Waiting till the rim was placed to his lips, he tilted his head as he took down the gulps of water with unseen gratitude. The cool water went down his throat, clearing down the aching sides and getting rid of the irritated heat of sore throat. Another gulp and it seemed to refresh his tongue as well, letting the dead weight drop and feel relaxed by the soothing temperatures and refreshing sense that let his body feel levels of it all like a cleansing. Not one to be showing that he was grateful for the drink, Loki turned his head away from Thor when he was done sipping, looking at the tray of food with raised brows. Beef in strips and grapes, odd choice.

Chewing thoughtfully on a grape that Thor had slipped into his mouth, Loki was content in the silence between them, but Thor had to go and ask anyways.

"Why Loki?" Thor was sitting back on his heels, a slight frown wrung on his face as he looked to his brother with expectant gaze.

He sighed looking at Thor with shake of his head. "Thor let's not do this now."

Thor was ready to argue but Loki shot him a look that made him hold his tongue. It was not an angry look, but a worn one, telling him that he was too tired for any of it. He wouldn't speak of it, instead he would try other things, though it was kind of hard since all recent things had to do with Loki and his punishment.

For the next two weeks Thor made it a routine to come to Loki cell and give him food and drink, sitting with him for hours on end, talking to him like the old days. But Loki only went along to entertain Thor, he would listen, reply, give a joke or two. Thor's love was his greatest gambit, it was a great move to always make because Thor was too open hearted and loving to turn on Loki when he offered the weakness of love back to him or any vulnerability. In the end suffering through some love was worth what he earned in the long run.

Today's visit to his cell, broke their routine once more, for today was the day before his execution.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Well this is the finale, I want to thank again to those who have reviewed, you all have made me keep writing. This one is a long one, that's why it took so long to update. Hope you all enjoy**

Green eyes flickering open, Loki awoke, trying to figure what time of the day it must be at this point, he guessed it early enough because Thor was not sitting at his side waiting for him to wake just yet. Squirming and trying to stretch some of his sore muscles as much as he could, he saw no harm in recollecting the past two weeks. He had talked with Thor, made the other smile and laugh, he would never admit though that he had smiled and laughed right back. He got Thor to think he was open with him now, let the blond believe he was forgiven and all was forgotten. Let him be happy. For what reason though?

For the biggest gambit Loki would ever make in his life. He had gone along and pretended his happiness and love to Thor, while the other of course was filled with guilt by the day, that made him do his best to talk with the Allfather and talk him out of killing Loki. Seeing as Loki was unsure if that part had worked, he would have to step it up today and test his skills to see what an actor he could be. Could he trust- no predict Thor's love to come through and work as he hoped? The love was strong enough to save his life. He knew it. By giving some affection back to Thor, he knew he gave the blond hope. Hope that Loki could go back to normal. This may be the only day he was glad Thor was so foolish and naïve enough to have such hope for something that was nothing but a big lie.

He and Thor had not spoken at all of his execution; he wouldn't doubt it if Thor thought he did not even know of it. Well Thor was in for a surprise because Loki had sat in the dark long enough and now he needed to know when he was going to die to check if his plans were to work. On excellent cue, Thor came through the door, tray in hand and cup in the other just like every day for the past two weeks.

Smiling wide to his brother, Thor sat down at his side, setting the tray in his lap and offering the cup of water up to Loki, who only shook his head. Thinking little of it he took some of the meat offering that instead but again Loki shook his head. Smile quickly fading he knew something was up. By the expression on Loki's face he sighed, setting the cup and tray aside. That was a 'we need to talk' kind of look. Concern shining softly through his bright blue eyes, he looked over Loki quickly trying to see if he was okay. "What's wrong Loki? Are your ..wounds bothering you?" He still hated the lashes that covered his brother with bloody scars that served a reminder of what a horrible sibling Thor had been to do such thing. He was still trying to forget about it, and Loki willing enough to do so for the both of them was at least some help.

Well he had Thor's attention, which was very good. At the questions he had to hold back a humorless chuckle. "They are fine, but.." Loki paused, earning an intent gaze on him. "I know they are going to kill me Thor." he stared at Thor, might as well hit the topic on the head, keep it simple for the blond god.

Thor's entire face seemed to drop into a frown. "They are _planning_ it.." he murmured, not ready to admit that the Allfather was going through with it. "I am trying to talk to him Loki, I don't know what more I can say to him to try and convince him. I've run out of time, I don't have anything I can say to him by tonight that will change his mind."

Loki was shockingly silent, his gaze dulling as he stared over Thor, suddenly on high alert and guarding himself more than ever as he went tense. Lips forming a thin line of neither frown nor smile, the dark haired god didn't even let a blink pass him. So tonight was his last night, then, that was it? He hadn't counted on Thor being able to persuade Odin, but he thought the blonde would have made some difference. So close into falling into a stupor, Thor's deep concrete voice pulled him from it.

"For some time now you have been pretending to hate me Loki." Thor murmured, lifting his hand to cradle Loki's cheek, holding it firmly as the other tried to pull away "but I want you to know I still love you-"

"Thor don't-"Loki fidgeted, his hands twisting and wrist burning as he struggled to free from the restraints, he didn't want to stay here for any sentiment Thor was trying to pull, he wanted to get away from this situation and the hand on his cheek that felt like goodbye, he needed to run, wanted to vanish to the shadows and not confront anything.

"I just don't understand why you won't remember how we used to play together, how you used to read me stories, or the pranks we would do together. I know you aren't of blood, but that doesn't mean you aren't my brother, that doesn't mean us being raised together never happened. You are still my brother, so why can't you realize you love me? I know that you love me-"

"Thor stop it.." Loki's voice was raising in volume now, brows creasing while he tried to be heard, but Thor wouldn't have it, he spoke over Loki again.

"Why Loki, you tell me how I am not supposed to miss you, how I am not supposed to react to losing you agai-"

"Thor!Stop!" Loki shouted, trying to be heard, trying to get Thor to quit talking. His wrist digging into the metal of the shackles now as he leaned away from Thor the best he could, the strong hold on his jaw firm, the harsh fingers burning at his skin.

"Why?" Thor could feel angry hot tears trying to form as he stared at Loki, trying to read that placid mask of his brother, fingers clenching desperately onto him as if the younger would disappear.

"Because now isn't the time for this." Loki murmured with lower volume, voice still slightly raised, but a bit shaken yet sure in its tone.

"When then? When am I supposed to say-"

"Never!" the dark haired god was hissing now, his throat tight and clenching as he did his best not to fidget, to run away from all this and not have to deal with it. "How could you ever make me say goodbye to you? There is never a time for it, never. Don't you dare ever try, you can't say goodbye to me you bastard." _I won't let you_, Loki turned his head away from Thor's grip, ripping free of it and not meeting the blue eyes. "Get out."

"Loki..." Thor whispered, his lips falling silent with a frown, his thumb stroking across the dry, bloody, and bruised cheek with sorrowful actions before the head jerked away from him. He wanted to help Loki, hold him, protect him from this dark day to come, keep him safe and help his broken heart, but how could he?

Loki stared at the corner of his cell in silence, feeling the presence of Thor like heavy weight on his shoulders, unmoving and dragging him down. "Out!" His head whipping around, he glared daggers at Thor until the God got up, leaving him and his cell to silence.

Staring into the dark corner of his cell, Loki's shoulders began to shake with a new strain, the primal need to flee urging him to move, his body ignoring his restraints and logic, just screaming to move. But he bit back his physical demands, hatching a small snarl into the silence as his torso swayed and gave a fidget for being yielded. Taking a calming breath he frowned into the silence, he couldn't convince himself, no matter how hard he tried, and say that what just happened was a good act.

He knew it wasn't any act; it was him desperately trying to avoid saying that sinful word to Thor, the thought itself making Loki's stomach churn in queasy notice and forgotten heart be thrummed like strings on a guitar as Thor played him without even knowing, making the heart ache. This was where Loki hated himself most, hated Thor and himself for still loving the blond. No matter how much the other made his heart ache with pain, how much he may break Loki, Loki could still love him, over it all. He hated himself for that, knew he should hate Thor, only hate him. It was easy to love and hate when both were so close together, but to leave love behind was like letting his life truly be a lie. His and Thor's love was the single truth of his life as Aesir that made it all a memory, not a lie, not a façade, it made it all real, which made all the pain reality.

Loki needed that pain, needed it for his dear life, for it was his only truth under Odin's secrets. He loved and hated the pain as much as he loved and hated Thor, it was something in his life he learned to welcome, learn to understand it, use it for his own good..sometimes, when it was at his use and not under the hands of others.

Loki finally gained reins of his shaken body and mind by late night, breath finally leveled and head spinning with dizzy anticipation of what was to come. Now he waited, awake and counting the moments that passed. There was no point in sleeping when his nightmares were coming from his dreams and seeing fit to possess his conscious mind with jest of what a fool he was, how weak he was, following like a sheep with the others in others shadows, loving Thor just like everyone else, losing to Thor like nobody else, coming in second to Odin, to Frigga, and now Thor.

He could handle being second to Thor within the eyes of his 'parents.' The golden child getting the only spotlight, from them, from all of Asgard. He could handle it because Thor's love was able to make up for all the hate, because he never had to compete for his brothers' love like he would with Odin and Frigga. Two children, two to compete, but as brothers, there was only him, and he got that love, had to share with no one else. Not with Warrior Three and Sif, not with all of Asgard, he got all of that love until that mortal Jane stole the only spotlight Loki ever got in his life and that was from Thor.

.: - - - - - :.

Green fires watching the door as it slid open for the final time, Thor and Loki locked eyes, staring at one another for the longest of moments before Loki finally looked off casually. With a click and few rattles of chain, Loki's arms were dropped down by gravity, the limbs numb and heavy weight with twitching fingers. Clasped into new pair of cuffs, he could feel Thor's hand trying to help him up, but he was too rigid and tense, body having strained for the past few weeks, trying not to just become weak jello from not moving from the single position for so long. He felt another tug, his body resisting even if he didn't want it to.

Giving a small sound he could not identify, he suddenly had warm arms wrapping around his frame, the strong hold taking him by the sides and picking him up like a child. Next thing he felt was being cradled against the heavy muscled chest of his brother, protection and safety covering him with heat that was comforting, it holding memories of finding Thor in the night after nightmares, those reassuring arms and gentle voice convincing him Thor would always be there for him.

His large hand stroking through the black tufts of his brothers crusted bloody hair, Thor held onto him tenderly, letting Loki's head rest at his shoulder, secure arm coiled at the small of his back and head bowed with reference like he was giving respective silence. "Always" he whispered.

Shivering at the word that went down his neck, Loki went pliant with the embrace, a sigh leaving him. That word told Loki that Thor understood, this was no hug of goodbye, but one that said Thor was going to be there for him today. Like he promised many years ago.

Unlocking from the hold, Thor tried to let Loki go to be at his feet, but his knees buckled from under him, Thor having to catch him and wrap as arm around his hip. Hoisting Loki to be settled on his waist, he began to walk with his sluggish brother, pulling him through the hall with silence between them.

Loki trudged with Thor, feeling as if it were the old days, coming out of battle together helping one another, except this battle was already lost, and all they were doing was walking death row. Too weak to try and right himself into composure, Loki just leaned his head near Thor, disdain filling his stomach as he was walked into a room. Except no one was in the room, it was empty, a private bath house. A small personal space within the midst of it had running water trickling down, thick white marble containing the water on either side like an opened cube.

Feeling the warm arm leave him to tug at his trousers, he pulled himself away from Thor, having enough energy to right his legs with balance, he walked forward to the water. Using the cube structure to steady him, he put his hands to the corners, leaning forward under the running water and letting it soak through his heated skin. The cold was like a soothing cut being open. The scorching heat of his body doused as the cool liquid bled over his frame, putting out the fires on his back and washing him free of the burning ache that sat in his chest. Head bowing down, Loki watched as droplets traced from his nose and chin, leaving with a tint of scarlet and dripping down to his bare sore feet.

Loki could feel Thor's eyes on him, surely watching as the water discarded the layer of blood that had coated Loki over the last few weeks, the grime and evidence of the punishment and pain leaving his body like a washed canvas. Free of the cruel art and untouched as it should have been, the picture before beautiful without the brush strokes of pain. But sometimes it's too late to take back the mistakes made; the scars on the back proving what has been done could not truly be erased, no matter how much either of them wished it.

Tilting his head back up, Loki looked over the soft marble, bloody handprints where his hands had slid covering the walls. Pulling away he dropped his head into his hands, covering his face while his shoulders began to shake, knees trembling as a wave washed over him. Following after he felt warmth within his shoulder blade, fingers curling and a large hand rubbing at him in soothing manner, Thor. For a moment Loki tensed, only to relax once more. The key in his mouth felt heavy like guilt itself weighed it down.

When Thor had picked him up into a hug, Loki had easily reached for the key to his shackles, holding it in clenched fist all the way as he was dragged off. The shower was a perfect scene for a small break down, something he needed and would act well on his side, an easy way to slip the key into better hiding place without Thor knowing. Once he was sure the key was secure under his tongue, he raised his head up once more. Cupping his hands and getting water, throwing the cool relief over his face, splashing it onto still heated cheeks. Breathing out a shaken breath, he shook his head, running a hand thoroughly through his hair, cleaning it out best he could. Once he felt free of it all he rid himself of the tattered dirtied trousers, letting the rest of himself be washed off before stepping from under the water, Thor waiting with a towel to hand him.

It took little time to have Thor help dry and dress him up in his usual attire, both back in the halls, walking side by side as if ready for some feast. Except Loki's bruised face and shackles said else wise as they walked together.

All Loki needed was an opening, giving a quick glance to Thor, he knew he would help him get it, he just had to wait. With a final shared look between them, they walked into the hall. It was empty and private excluding Frigga, Odin, and some guards in the room. From there, Loki was taken with guards on either side of him, pulled in front of Odin and helped down to kneel before him.

"Loki Odinson" Odin boomed down to him, his single eye watching him with sorrow filled features. "You have brought war to both Asgard, and Midgard, destruction and chaos. You are a threat and have proven yourself too dangerous for only a cell to hold you. So as punishment for crimes committed, I sentence you to death."

Taking a deep breath, Loki willed his head to stay up, watching now as Odin rose his hand, the powerful staff he always had raising with it in intimidating manner. Behind him he could hear some noises but the pounding of his blood in his ears was too loud for him to clarify or care what it was.

Thor stood, fidgeting now and then as he watched his father and brother, heart starting to pound unevenly and fingers twist in the need to do something than just stand on the sidelines and let it happen. He couldn't get through to Odin with anything he had said, but Thor was a physical person, and if there ever was a time to use that power, it was now. The Guards had been guarding him the moment he had walked in, keeping him back, knowing what he would try. But they forgot, he was Thor, God of Thunder. And no one separated him from his brother. Not them and not Odin himself.

It was easy to run down on the guards that tried to secure him, throwing them away like nothing as he ran to Loki, hand out behind him calling the Mjolnir to him. Within seconds flat the door came crashing down, the hammer in his hand and fingers curling around it tightly as Thor leaped to be in between the Allfather and Loki. The head of the hammer clashed with the staff, sparks flying from it and Odin's enraged yell putting the hall into deafening rumble. Thor could hear Odin calling for more guards, giving him nothing but a few moments as he glanced back at Loki.

When Thor leapt into his line of sight, guarding him from the oncoming staff, he didn't know what to feel, he only knew what he had to do. Taking that opening, he slipped the key between his fingers, unlocking himself and meeting eyes with Thor's pleading eyes.

"Loki…please don't go. Please, you don't have to go." Thor whispered , staring down at his younger brother with hope. Loki didn't have to leave, Thor could protect him, keep him safe. Thor was willing to physically convince Odin everyday if he had to that Loki was not going to be killed. He would always be there to stand between Loki and death, ready to stop it.

But Loki stood before him, turning his back to him and walking a pace forward. "Loki please, I'll do anything you want, just tell me what you want me to do." Thor's voice was rising, tone trembling with foreshadowing of tears as he stared after his brother, seeing him free of his shackles, Thor felt the pit of his stomach churn. He couldn't leave again. "I'll do anything, I promise..Loki please don't go." He was pleading now, brows furrowing and arms trembling.

Loki bowed his head, listening to Thor with impassive look as he stared down at the ground, looking as if he was faintly listening. Thor only hoped he could hold off Odin, only hoped that he could make this all okay, but Loki knew better, he had to leave, had to ignore the pleas. If there was anything he wanted Thor to do, there was just one. "Never doubt that I love you." He whispered, and like that, Loki was gone.

.: - - - - - :.

**Note: Well that was finale. Idk what you all think of it, but I do have a sequel in mind and ready to write, but it's up to you guys weather I should write or not.**

**I like to thank all of those that have read and reviewed my story, I felt I did good for a first story and appreciate the attention it got.**


End file.
